A window on a vehicle may include one or more seals that are positioned between the window and a frame of the vehicle. The seals may be designed to prevent air or liquid from passing between the window and the frame. By way of example, a vehicle may include a frame having a channel that is configured to hold a window. In order to seal at least one known window, a first seal (e.g., a mechanical gasket or other type of seal) is positioned between an inner surface of the window and the frame and, similarly, a second seal is positioned between an outer surface of the window and the frame.
When a vehicle operates in a pressurized environment, the effectiveness of such seals may depend upon the ability of the seals to prevent leakage while under compression. For instance, on a spacecraft, positive pressure within a cabin of the spacecraft that is greater than the pressure in the spacecraft's environment pushes a window outwards against a frame of the vehicle and, in turn, compresses a seal positioned between an outer surface of the window and the frame. If the seal is unable to withstand the compression, leakage may occur between the window and the frame. In other examples, positive pressure in a vehicle's environment that is greater than the pressure within the vehicle pushes a window inwards against a frame of the vehicle, and in turn, compresses a seal positioned between an inner surface of the window and the frame.